This demonstration project is designed to rehabilitate, upgrade, and make productive citizens out of persons now suffering from chronic alcoholism through a comprehensive rehabilitation treatment plan. Immediately after detoxification while residing in a full-time therapeutic community, the patient will undergo extensive vocational, occupational, educational and psychiatric therapy. A successful program of this type will be used to rehabilitate chronic alcoholics nationwide.